Pokemon go!
by mimiakochan
Summary: Rating it PG13 becuase violence,language, some stuff might not be suitable for kids.and just to be safe!Cassy wants to be a pokemon trainer.Now, she's turned 11,her mom has promised she can leave on her adventure!She'll encounter enemies, friends and more
1. Cassy and the bad attitude Squirtle!

Pokemon are magnificent creatures that help human beings through life and have proved to be wonderful and loyal friends. Some would use pokemon as weapons, sometimes mistreated. Thus, not proving to be a good trainer. Pokemon must be treated with respect, thus acting stronger and will be loyal to their trainer. Po-  
  
"Cassy!" Yelled Ms. Mizumizo from her room. "Are you still up? Its 2:00am! Time for bed! You'll never get up tomorrow!"  
  
"Alright Mom! I just have to put my book away!" Yelled Cassy. She closed her book, i'Being a Pokemon Trainer'/u, and set it on the desk next to her bed. Cassy was 11 years old. She had long turquoise hair put into a ponytail with two big bangs hanging down. Her skin was tanish and her eyes were blue. She had her green silk pajamas on that had blue poliwags on it. She yawned and pulled up her covers over her that were navy blue and pulled the chain on her lamp, turning it off. "Tomorrow.... I'll begin." She said softly to herself before she fell asleep.  
  
"CASSY!" Yelled her mom. Cassy groaned and sat up and rubbed her eyes. He mom was stand at the side of her bed. Her Mom was tall and had long black hair and tan skin. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail. She had a light red jacket on that had a green tank top on under it. The jacket bottom in the front, it showed some of the green tank top though. She had a long baby-blue skirt with dark blue flowers on it. "Cassy, you're going to be late. Professor Oak isn't going to wait all day. You have to hurry if you want to get the pokemon you want!" That made Cassy jump out of bed. She had her heart set on one of the pokemon. She just HAD to have it.  
  
"Mom! Do you have my breakfast ready!? What time is it?! Have the other trainer's left yet?!" Cassy asked her mom quickly.  
  
"Uh, let's see, Yes, 9:20 am, and I don't know."  
  
"I'll be out in a minute!" Cassy rushed her mom out the door so she could change. She closed the door and went to go get her cloths and her backpack.  
  
"Well, that girl needs an alarm clock." Said her mom. She walked down the hallway and went to the kitchen to get her breakfast ready. She scraped the pancakes onto the plate and put it on the kitchen table along with some delicious smelling hot chocolate. Cassy ran out of the hallway and sat in her chair and shoved the pancakes in her mouth. She grabbed her cup of hot chocolate and guzzled it down. Cassy had on a red shirt with short sleeves and a large pocket at the bottom of the shirt she could put her hands in if they were cold, under the red shirt was a yellow shirt with long sleeves. She had an orange jacket tied around her waist and blue jeans on. She had a light orange backpack that she was holding by the strap.  
  
"HOT!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Cassy and she spit the hot chocolate all over her mom.  
  
"Cassy! That's why they call it HOT chocolate!" Said her mom taking a towel off the kitchen counter and wiping herself off.  
  
"Sorry Mom!" Said Cassy quickly and she then sipped her hot chocolate that was left and shoved the rest of the pancakes in her mouth. She then got up quickly and slung her backpack over her shoulder and ran over to the door.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?!" Exclaimed Ms. Mizumizo. Cassy spun around.  
  
"Mom! I HAVE to get that one pokemon before someone else does! Ash or Gary or one of the other trainers might get it!" She said. She ran out the door, hoping that Gary or Ash haven't gotten there first. Gary and Ash weren't exactly friends, but they weren't enemies either. Cassy had known them through out her childhood. Cassy usually was excluded from the other friend groups, Cassy never knew why. Mainly they all knew each other by their parents being friends. Her father was friends with Ms. Ketchum and Mr and Mrs. Oak. Cassy was avioded Ash and Gary becuase she thought they would reject her too. Don't worry, she did have friends though. They all were going out on their quest on the same day. Cassy wasn't even going to wait for Ash or Gary to say good bye, once she got her pokemon and said good bye to her mom, she would be gone. She ran down the trail to Professor Oak's. She arrived at the lab door eventually after running up the stacks of white stairs and opened it, noticing that Gary or Ash or any other Trainer wasn't there.  
  
"Professor Oak..?" She said quietly.  
  
"Ah, Cassy, glad to see you made it!" Said Professor Oak cheerfully.  
  
"Oh! Hello Professor Oak!" Cassy said. "So, has anyone else been here yet?"  
  
"Ah Yes, Dakota has been here, and so has-"  
  
"Dakota!?" She yelled. Professor Oak blinked and smiled  
  
"Why don't we get you /i first pokemon?" Asked Professor Oak. Before he could lead her over to direct her to the pokemon, a voice was heard.  
  
"Hey Grandpa!" Said a voice. Cassy and Professor Oak turned around.  
  
"Gary! Glad to see you arrived!" Said Professor Oak Happily. Gary came over smiling. He noticed Cassy.  
  
"What's she doing here Gramps?" Asked Gary in an annoying voice that got on Cassy's nerves.  
  
"She's setting off on her journey too Gary, I thought I told you that."Professor Oak said. Gary blinked but then smirked.  
  
"Well, I'm ready for my Pokemon." Sneered Gary.  
  
"Well, Cassy, Gary follow me." Said Professor Oak. Cassy never did like Gary much, but she put up with him. Professor Oak lead them to a room with a silver table and a dome on top of it. Under it was 2 pokeballs.  
  
"What we have left is Charmander and Squ-" Cassy was ready to jump for the squirtle pokemon. She always dreamed of having a squirtle. She LOVED water pokemon, sure, she loved all pokemon, but mainly water pokemon. Suddenly, there was a hand on the squirtle pokeball. Gary's hand.  
  
"I'll take squirtle!" Said Gary. Cassy's heart broke into a million peices. She had her heart set on squirtle. Then there was Charmander. She really didn't want a fire pokemon, especially scared that if she went swimming and splashed his tail it might die, because she loved to swim. Cassy just stood there.  
  
"Ah, wonderful choice Gary!" Exclaimed Professor Oak. Gary smirked.  
  
"Of course, I have a sense of always picking the best." Gloated Gary. He was now getting on Cassy's LAST nerves. Professor held out a red machine type thing and six pokeballs in their mini form. Gary took the items out of his hands. "Thanks Gramps." Said Gary. It seemed that Professor Oak had told Gary about what the red machine was that Cassy didn't know of because he didn't ask of what it was and Professor Oak didn't explain either. Gary waved good bye as he started to leave and went into the other room. Cassy was still trying to decide on what to do, take the Charmander or what? She sighed.  
  
"Cassy, what's wrong?" Asked Professor Oak turning to Cassy. Cassy blinked and frowned.  
  
"You see...I had my heart set on squirtle...and I would take Charmander but..I'm scared with all my water liking, I might put its flame out...and I heard of another trainer that had their heart set on Charmander. And I don't wanna shatter their dreams."She said. Professor Oak frowned, he seemed sorry for her.  
  
"Ah Cassy, you always think of others." He said laughing. Cassy didn't think it was very funny but she cracked a smile. Professor Oak turned to a room and walked toward it.  
  
"Where are you going Professor Oak?" Asked Cassy.  
  
"Oh, well, just stay here a seconed." Laughed Professor Oak. Cassy found it a little annoying about the laughing. She stood there a moment staring at the charmander pokeball.  
  
"Sorry little pokemon, I'm just scared I'll hurt you, and besides, someone out there will care for you more then me." She said sadly to it, not very fond of calling herself someone who didn't care for pokemon. Professor Oak came out with a pokemon ball in his hand. Cassy was confused as ever. He came up to her.  
  
"Cassy, I have a pokemon that you might like. BUT, this pokemon can be a handful." He explained to her. Cassy was confused, iwas he going to give me a different pokemon?/i thought Cassy.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Cassy. Professor Oak put the pokeball gently on the table.  
  
"This pokemon used to be owned by a trainer, but then was wanted no more becuase of its attitude and because it didn't listen to them. This pokemon has been with other trainer's also. It disobeys, and has a bad attitude, sometimes, if you yell at it or anything, it will attack you. Are you sure your up to it? Or would you rather have the charmander?" He asked her. Cassy blinked. She didn't know what to say. Everything was happening so fast.  
  
"...one of my friends wants this charmander, so I will take the attitude pokemon." She said, she cracked another smile. Professor Oak smiled and picked up the pokeball and handed to her.  
  
"Go ahead, let it out!" Exclaimed Professor Oak. Just Before she did, a trainer came in. She had red short hair and a black jacket, blue shirt and blue jeans on.  
  
"Professor! Professor! I'm sorry I'm late! Do you have any pokemon left?!" She exclaimed. She noticed that she must have interupted Cassy.  
  
"Oh! I'm Sorry Cassy! Did I interrupt...?" She asked sorry.  
  
"Oh, its okay Kimonki." Assuring Cassy smiling. Kimonki turned to Professor Oak.  
  
"Professor! Is there any pokemon left?!" She panicked. Professor Oak smiled.  
  
"Yes, I think its the one you wanted." Smiled Professor Oak. He handed her a pokeball and Kimonki pushed the round grey button on it and it turned into its bigger size. She released the pokemon.  
  
"Char! Char! Charmander!" squeaked the happy little charmander.  
  
"OH! Its just the one I wanted!!!" She hugged Professor Oak. "THANK YOU!!" She cried. Professor Oak smiled.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Time for me to explain to you about how to-Oh Cassy! Listen also so I don't have to keep explaining." He held up a little red hand-held machine. "This is a pokedex, its voice activated and can answer any pokemon question you ask it. This will be your guys pokemon liscense and cannot be replaced, so don't loose it!" He exclaimed. "Its up to date, it has Kanto, Johto and Hoenn pokemon loaded into it. Its the new pokedex." Explained Professor Oak. Kimonki giggled and bowed.  
  
"Thank you Professor Oak! I'll work hard!" She exclaimed. He handed her 6 pokeballs and the pokedex. "Bye Cassy!" Exclaimed Kimonki and she picked up her new Charmander and skipped out the door. Cassy and Kimonki have been good friends for a long time. Cassy didn't really hae any best friends, she only had good ones. Professor Oak turned to Cassy.  
  
"Cassy, why don't you let your pokemon out now?" Commented Professor Oak.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Said Cassy excited now. She pushed the gray button that enlarged the pokeball. "Come on out Pokemon!" She exclaimed happily. Out came a bright white light, which Cassy thought was rather pretty. The light formed into a pokemon shape...A pokemon with blue fur appeared on the ground infront of them. It had a turtle shell and a curly blue tail. This pokemon's fur was a little spikey at the top of its head, like it had bangs. Its height looked around 1'8". It looked up at Cassy and Professor Oak.  
  
"A SQUIRTLE!!" Squeaked Cassy. She grabbed it and hugged it tight. The Squirtle didn't seem to like the hug very much, especially since its face was turning purple from lack of air. So, It kicked her in the stomach. She dropped it immediatle after that and it landed on its butt. "Owch!"  
  
"SQUIRT!" Hissed the Squirtle standing up rubbing its tail that it landed on. Cassy was rubbing her stomach.  
  
"She is fiesty..." moaned Cassy. The jumped up and kicked her in the knee. "OW!"  
  
"Oh yes, Its a He." Commented Professor Oak. He then got out her Pokedex and held it out. Squirtle was looking Cassy up and down.  
  
"Thanks..." Groaned Cassy accepting the pokedex, he also held out 6 pokeballs. She stood, tilted somewhat. She took the pokeballs and pokedex and put them in her backpack. "Thanks Professor Oak." She said. She turned to squirtle.  
  
"Come on squirtle!" She said happily, getting over the knee and stomach thing, trying to be cheery. It frowned and gave her a sympathetic look. iDoes this pokemon think I'm stupid?!/i She thought. She cracked a smile on her face and then sighed. "Come on! Time to leave!" She said, trying even harder to be happy. It shook its head. "Please?!" She pleaded through her clenched teeth. It shook its head again.  
"Squirt." It said with an attitude. Suddenly a little noise was heard and a red light shot out at squirtle, its eyes widened. "Squirt!" It yelped at surprise and it turned completely red and got transported into the pokeball. Cassy sighed and put the pokeball into her backpack and headed toward the door.  
  
"Good luck now!" Said Professor Oak. Cassy flashed a smile before noticing that Gary was sitting in a chair nearby, waiting. This confused her, but then relized he probably is staying to ask his Grandfather something. So she ignored him and walked out the door. People were at the bottom of the stairs cheering Cassy's name. Cassy's mood suddenly lightened. Her mom was there smiling. She ran down the steps to meet her mom.  
  
"Well honey! This is it! Your leaving..." Said her mom, suddenly reliazing she going to miss her little girl. She hugged Cassy tightly but noticed something. "Cassy, where is your pokemon?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Oh well.." Cassy smiled Nervously.  
  
"Don't tell me that you didn't get one!" Exclaimed her mom. Cassy shook her head in disaproval quickly.  
  
"No, no! I just-"  
  
"Well honey, why don't you let it out?" She asked curious. Cassy sighed and took out squirtles pokeball out that was in the front pocket.  
  
"Come on out squirtle." She sighed. The bright flashing light appeared and out came squirtle. It blinked.  
  
"Oh honey its so cute! And its exactly the one you wanted!" Ms. Mizumizo exclaimed. She bent down and hugged squirtle softly. Squirtle didn't like it, but it was better then a sufficating hug. But he still didn't like it, but before he could do anything, Cassy tugged him away from a now curious mother. "Well...okaaaay..Well honey..." She sniffled. "Good luck!" She said holding back tears. She hugged Cassy and then they parted.  
  
"Bye mom!" She exclaimed as she started to walk off. The day before, she had already packed everything. Her mom waved back. Suddenly Gary's name was heard being cheered from the crowd. Squirtle was being tugged along by Cassy. "Gary must be coming out now." She said to herself and squirtle who was trying to brake away from her grip. She then heard cheerleaders and she turned around, just before she left the town where professor Oak's lab was still in sight. "That's stupid, having cheerleaders." She said. She then saw Ash run into the crowd, but he was in his pajamas. "Well, Ash is late like usual, and even forgot to change." She said to herself and headed out of the town and tugging squirtle still. It slammed its head into her hand.  
  
"OW!" She cried as squrtle tried to get away. "Squirtle!" She cried seeing him run away. "Return!" She yelled and held out the pokeball and the red light caught him just before he was out of its reach and returned him to his pokeball. Cassy sighed and turned back to the road. "Well, I don't know what will be a bigger challenge. Trying to become Pokemon Master, or Taming Squirtle." She sighed and started to walk, starting on her new adventure.  
  
Phew! Like my first episode/chapter? More to come...eventually. Please review! I didn't expect this to be so long! Trust me, there will be more in the next episode, but for now, Sayonara!  
  
Pokemon (c) to I think Nintendo, Creatures, Game freak? 


	2. The Riceball Theif!

When We last left off, Cassy was talking to herself while she was leaving pallet town about her squirtle and its bad attitude. Soooooo...let's go to Episode 2!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassy yawned because of her lack of sleep. It had been some hours since she left her town. She was somewhere on a route near Viridian City. She was trying to decide how she was going to handle her new pokemon. i Maybe if I let it walk around more out of its pokeball, it will become happier? /i She asked herself in her mind. She then stopped and kneeled down and slung her backpack infront of her onto the ground and opened the front pocket with Squirtle's smaller formed pokeball inside. She took it out and looked at it for a seconed. i I hope this is a good idea... /i She commented to herself. She then pushed the button on the front to enlarge it and she threw it in the air.

"Come on out Squirtle!" She yelled and the pokeball opened and the bright flash appeared from the pokeball and touched the ground and formed squirtle. Cassy caught the pokeball as it came back to her. Squirtle looked around a moment then turned his attention's to her. She kneeled down again and faced him. "Squirtle, I don't want to be enemies, I want to be friends!" She said happily holding out a hand towards Squirtle, she smiled. Squirtle looked at her for a seconed, then her hand.

"SQUIRT!" He said manically and kicked the dirt sending some into her face. Cassy fell backwards coughing and dusting off her face. "Squirt squirt squirt!" He laughed.

"Squirtle!" Cried Cassy, knocking over her back pack. A little golden necklace fell out with a heart-shaped locket on it. Cassy didn't notice becuase she was trying to get the dirt out of her eyes. Squirtle did. He then walked over to her back pack and picked up the necklace and held it by the tiny golden chain. It sparkled with the sun.

"Squirt..."He said enchanted by its beauty. He pushed the trinket at the bottom back and fourth. It then grabbed the trinket, noticing the very small hinge on it and the line at the side of it that signafied it could be opened. So it tried to open it, no luck. "Squirt!" It said angrily. It then tried to yank it open.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM THAT!" Screamed Cassy snatching it out of his hand.

"Squirtle!" It said turning around jumping up trying to get it back from her grasps.

"NO! DON'T EVER, EVER MESS WITH THIS! DON'T EVEN TOUCH IT!" She screamed at it. Squirtle blinked in curiousity looking up at her. Her face was angry and harsh. She clutched the necklace tightly in one hand as she glared at squirtle. Slowly she brought the necklace infront of her and opened her hand holding the trinket. She checked over it, flipping it over and over again to make sure there was no dents. She then opened it slowly. Inside was a small picture framed by the golden lining around it. There was a picture of a little girl with shoulder length turqiuose hair and tan skin. She also had cute blue eyes. She had a hat on that had a apple on it and an orange shirt on and blue jeans. She was sitting on a man's shoulder, holding on to his hair on the back of his head. He had turquoise hair also that was short and spikey in the front and plae skin. His eyes were blue and he had a white shirt on with black stripes at the side of his shirt. He was all happy as well as the little girl who seemed to be giggling. A tear fell onto the picture that was laminated years before.

"Dad..." Whispered Cassy, choking back tears. Tears had formed in her eyes and fell from her face.The tears slid down her face and fell onto the locket or had missed the locket and hit the ground. One hit squirtle on the head. Squirtle tried looking at the top of its head. It then felt the top of its heads and felt it was wet.

"Squirt?" He said. Cassy shook her head whiping tears everywhere and then wiped the tears off her cheeks and put the locket back in her backpack.

"L-l-let's go." She said, her voice not happy anymore.

"Squirt!" Hissed Squirtle. Cassy sighed and rolled her eyes and grabbed his head and started to drag him like usual.

"Why won't you just listen to me?" She said aggrivated.

"Because its trainer is you!" Laughed a annoying voice behind Cassy. Cassy spun around to find a boy. He was taller then her by a half of foot or a whole. He seemed older then her. He had dirty blow hair that formed three spikes as bangs. The hair other then his bangs pushed upwards instead of down wards creating spikes. His eyes were green and he had almost tan skin, just a little lighter, his left ear was peirced at the top. He had a orange triangle thing that acted as a turtle neck at the top and then formed a triangle that covered the top half of his chest. At the bottom of the trangle it made two little spikes. In the middle of the triangle thing there was a pokeball on it. Under that he had a green shirt that had rolled up sleeved. On the shirt there was thing yellow lines on it, on on each sleeve and two crossed over at the bottom of the shirt. He had a brown belt on and greenish blue jeans on. His shoes were big and green and had yellow rubber under them and orange shoe laces. He had a orange backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, its you." She groaned. "Come on squirtle let's go..." She grumbled tugging squirtle along.

"Hard headed as ever!" Laughed the boy again. She spun around.

"Oh shut up Dakota!" She yelled. Squirtle seemed amused. Dakota laughed but then noticed squirtle.

"Hey, how did you get squirtle? I heard Gary Oak got it." He sneered.

"None of your business!" Yelled Cassy. Dakota had always gotten on Cassy's nerves. They've also always been rivals, ever since they first met. Dakota, being three years older then her, picked on her since she was younger and still hasn't stopped. Cassy grabbed Squirtles hand and started to tug him. "Come on Squirtle."

"Squirt!!!" Hissed Squirtle loudly.

"Squirtle! I'm not in the mood!" Yelled Cassy tugging him. Squirtle didn't want to tgo any farther so, he bit her hand. "YEOWCH!" She screamed letting go of squirtle and squirtle ran away. "Come back here!" She yelled and ran after Squirtle. Dakota broke out laughing.

"Well, I'm off to be more of a trainer then you'll ever be!" He laughed and journeyed down the trail until he was out of sight. Cassy ran after Squirtle.

"Stop Squirtle!" She yelled, chasing Squirtle down a grassy hill. Squirtle was awfully fast, considering he looked like a Turtle. She then jumped at him, attempting to take him down.

"SQUIRT!!!" Yelled Squirtle as it dashed out of the way. Cassy smashed into the groud, getting grass stains and sliding down the hill.

"AIEEE!!!" She cried not being able to stop sliding down the steep hill. She landed at the bottom with a THUP. Squirtle did nothing but fall backwards and laughing and pointing at her. Squirtle then found itself stuck on its shell. Cassy groaned and pushed her self up with her arms slowly and wobbly. Her face was powdered with dirt and her hair messed up. Her clothes were stained with green grass stains. Cassy spat out grass and sat up. "What? Need help now?" sneered Cassy.

"Squirt!" Complained Squirtle trying to get up from his round shell. Cassy pulled her backpack over her shoulder and opened the top zipper and reached inside. She then pulled out a 6 inches tall box with a blue cloth tied over it covering that had yellow flower prints on it. It had tied at the top. She put it down and untied the top and a 6 inches tall white box with a lid at the top. She took off the lid of it uncovering riceballs, sushi and treats if all sorts. She pulled out a riceball and took a bite.

"Delicious!" She said admiring her mom's cooking. She looked over at Squirtle who was struggling to get up. "Its lunch time Squirtle!" She said happily. Food had a migc touch on her that, to her, made the world better and made her automatically happier. She went and pulled Squirtle up.

"Squirt..." Huffed Squirtle, now standing up. He then plopped down on his rear and sighed. "Squirtle?" Asked squirtle drooling while staring at Cassy eat a rice ball. Cassy blinked as she chewed her second bite. She then reached into her box and pulled out another rice ball and handed it to Squirtle. Squirtle sniffed it and then took a giant bite out of it. "Squirt!!!" Exclaimed Squirtle. Cassy smiled as she finished off her rice ball. She then took out a dumpling with a paper towel under it and she held it out toward Squirtle.

"You should taste this Squirtle! My mom makes great du-"

"SPEAROW!" Cawed a pokemon. It dove down and zoomed past Cassy and Squirtle.

"AIEE!" Screeched Cassy as she fell backwards from the impact. She then noticed something was missing...Her dumpling! "HEY!" She stood up quickly. "Give me my Dumpling!" Yelled Cassy, seeing the blurred pokemon fly into a tree. It then peeked down from a tree at her. It was a spearow and it had her dumpling in its mouth.

"SPEAR!" Refused the Spearow.

"Squirtle!" Yelled Squirtle, wanting its Dumpling back.

"Squirtle! Hydro Pump!" Yelled Cassy pointing to Spearow. Squirtle was about to attack when it relized something. It turned to Cassy and titled its head and its shoulders raised.

"Squirt?" Asked Squirtle.

"Oh...yeah...you don't know that yet..." Grumbled Cassy. "Okay then! Er...TACKLE!" She yelled and pointed to the tree.

"Squirt...?" He questioned while she pointed to the tree. Cassy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"YES! The Tree!!!" She yelled pointing to the tree.

"Squirt..." He scratched its head and then sat down, closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Squirt!"

"Oh! Come on Squirtle! PLEASE?!" Begged Cassy.

"Squirt!" Yelled Squirtle. The Spearow tilted its head sideways at the pokemon trainer and the pokemon arguing.

"FINE!!!" Yelled Cassy, suddenly she took out a pokeball and threw it up at Spearow. "POKEBALL GO!"

"Spear?!" It Screeched as it went into the Pokeball that soon after fell onto the grass.

"Yes!" Giggled Cassy happily as she ran over to the pokeball. i Ping...Ping... /i The Pokeball suddenly burst open. "YIPES!" She jumped backwards. The Spearow appeared in a flash of light.

"SPEAROW!" It cawed at her. It zoomed over and pecked the heck out of her head. Cassy ran around screaming.

"IEEE!!!!!" She screamed as the Spearow chased her around and pecked at her. Squirtle was on its back laughing his head off.

"Squirt, squirt squirt!" He laughed. Cassy ran past a her backpack, picking it up.

"Fine Squirtle! If your not gonna help me, and I don't fight pokemon, I'll leave you here!" Screamed Cassy. She then ran while it was still pecking. She ran past a river, not noticing she was about to cross it becuase she was looking over her shoulder at the Spearow. SPLOOSH! Cassy fell straight into the very very deep river. "IEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!" She dropped her backpack as she tried to swim back to shore. She started to swim to shore, when the spearow came at her again and pecked her. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yelled Cassy in pain. She tried to wave the Spearow away. The spearow then planned to do a full attack, Fury Attack. It went up into the air and dove down at high-speed, planning to hurt Cassy badly, because it was iratated now. Cassy looked up at the Spearow, and saw it coming, knowing she wouldn't make it to shore, and she was in a panic, she couldn't think. She had noticed it just a few seconed before it hit. "IEEK!!!" Suddenly, JUST before it hit, Squirtle slammed into the Spearow, tackling it down to the water.

"Spearow!!!" It cawed as it was swallowing water. Cassy blinked a seconed after she rubbed her head and looked at Squirtle wrestling spearow.

"Squirtle...SQUIRTLE! Don't drown it!" She cried as she swam over. Too late.

"Spea.....row...." It cawed slowly as it sunk into the water. Squirtle stared at her in disbelief.

"Squirtle!?" It yelled at her.

"Just, go back to shore!" Commanded Cassy as she pointed her finger toward shore. Squirtle was about to speak with its mouth open. "NOW!" She yelled. Squirtle rolled his eyes and swam back to shore. Cassy held her breathe and dived. Underneath the water, spearow slowly flowed down into the dark pit. Its eyes dimed and its vision slowly faded. Bubbles floated from its mouth.

-------

Its vision suddenly awakened, being blurry at first. It smelled a hot cooked rice and hot stew. It slowly lifted itself up to find it was dark out and it had a blanket over it. It looked at the blanket for a few seconeds sleepily. It then noticed to its side was a bowl of the stew and 2 rice balls on a napkin. It then stared at the food for a minute. It then squirmed out of the blanket and chowed down on the rice balls. It suddenly heard a little snore noise that surprised it. It spun around, ready to attack, only to find Cassy there. She was curled up in her sleeping bag, sleeping. Squirtle was sitting against a tree sleeping. Spearow's eyes had widened, staring at them a seconed, it then slurped the stew up. Spearow then squirmed back under the blanket and slowly closed its eyes and tried to fall asleep.

------

"Wake up squirtle!" Yelled Cassy. Squirtle just sat there, sleeping still. Cassy fell backwards. She quickly scurried to her feet. "SQUIRTLE!!! I MADE RICE BALLS!"

"Squirt!?" Yelled Squirtle as it jumped up. Its eyes were wide and its mouth watering.

"Finally!" Yelled Cassy at Squirtle.

"SQUIRT!" Retaliated Squirtle. They glared at each other for a few moments. Cassy suddenly blinked and sat down fast and hugged the scared/surprised Squirtle.

"Oh Thanks Squirtle! Thanks for saving me! " She giggled to Squirtle as she snuggled it close to her face. Squirtle looked scared and surprised. His eyes were wide and its mouth open in surprise. But then its eyes looked angry and he spit in her face and she dropped him immediatley. "SQUIRTLE!" She yelled wiping it off. She glared at him to find him looking at something behind her. "What is it?" Just as she was about to turn around, Spearow came and landed on her head.

"S-s-spearow?!" She squeaked. It just clung there. Finally after a few seconeds, it jumped down and landed next to Squirtle and cawed something.

"Spear, Spearow!" It cawed.

"Squirtle!!! Squirt!" Said Squirtle, he sounded if he was gloating. Cassy wondered what they were saying. She then bent over, just above their heads.

"Hey Spearow, lift your right wing if your a female, and your left one if your a male." She said happily to Spearow. It looked at her a seconed and then lifted up its right wing. "OH! So your a Female!?" Spearow nodded slowly. "So, Spearow...We'll be going now!" While Squirtle and Spearow were sleeping, Cassy had packed up everything. She already had her backpack on and everything. She held up a pokeball as she noticed Squirtle running away. She sighed.

"Return." She said depressed as a red light shot and engulfed Squirtle, bringing it back to its pokeball. She closed her eyes a seconed and then opening them, followed by a smile. She looked at Spearow and smiled and then set off.

"SPEAROW!" She cawed as it went after Cassy. Cassy spun around to find it slammed at her back pack. Cassy tumbled over, her backpack dropped a rice ball. Spearow ran over and started to peck at the rice ball. Cassy looked at her. She slowly got up and reached in her backpack. She quickly pulled out a Pokeball in minature size. She quickly pushed the button and it enlarged.

"POKE'BALL! GO!" She cried as she threw it at Spearow. Spearow quickly picked up her rice ball as the red light engulfed it. The Poke'ball dropped to the ground. Ting, Ting, Ting...Ping! "YES! My first Pokemon!!!" She yelled happily. She then picked up the pokeball and smiled happily. She carefully put it back in her backpack and smiled as she closed it. She put it back on and smiled happily as she started to walk.

"Hope you enjoy that rice ball!" She smiled happily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: VERY Sorry for the extrememly LONG wait. It's really hard to write with all the homework I now have and to make the story detailed. Please R&R!


End file.
